Pools of Fire
by spirit dew
Summary: The Unown have turned evil and are in search of the key out of it. Leen is a normal teen who's suddenly been taken away. Now Abby must leave home and find Leen before hope, love and insight are lost.
1. Prolouge: Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it. I only own characters I create, ie: Abby and Leen.

spirit dew: This is my first fanfic so please be courteous! I appreciate any comments and hope readers enjoy it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What's their status?

School is almost out, focus is very low, energy very high. They are restless. Now would be a good time. They'd be too preoccupied to notice.

"I agree but there's one problem. They are both in a pleasant mood. If one were to suddenly become less excited, it would be obvious."

_What do you suggest then?_

"Wait. When they've been together long, they'll begin to get bored. You watch."

__

I don't have time to just watch. Time is limited; I can only wait so long.

I suggest a week. Believe me, constantly side by side for that long, it's demanding.

I hope you are correct. Because that is what I plan to do.

* * *

A brisk wind swept through the otherwise silent garden. The spirit sensor craved attention and spun wildly. Three figures were seated on the overgrown grass as the pool of life gently fell.

_I am concerned. See the sensor? It's been acting up lately. And the weather is all but cheerful._

Jhoto is a strange and mysterious island. It holds many secrets not understood to even the wisest of pokémon.

Alvar has good reasoning. Jhoto may be mysterious but I read the symbols and they tell of misfortune. Someone is meddling with something they ought not to.

Do the sisters sense anything? What do they feel?

The young one is very excited and has many things on her mind. While the older one contemplates her upcoming journey, she is influenced by her sister's enthusiasm.

A slight breeze rifted Alvar's hair which fell loosely onto his forehead. There was sympathy in his eyes but confusion written across his face. His cheeks glowed a gentle pink as the wind died away.

_I feel sorry for you, Alvar._ Alvar looked down at the grass. _Let's go to school._

Alvar hoped onto Latias and a flurry of wings was heard. Latias and Latios dived into the canal and swam into the shadows.

* * *

A light is blinding Abby, a blue light. Black dots are floating around the room randomly but there are too many for her to make anything out. Some disappear revealing a faint figure floating toward the ceiling. Abby instinctively reaches out her hand without realizing she's doing it. The light dies away and she can hear a comforting voice speaking.

A week from morrow's eve,

as sun shines in fire's way,

run, run, don't lag behind,

for a lone sister's tears

carry on for miles

twixt the right on the forked path,

she showeth thee the way

to you're futures' dismay.

Don't lose you're ground,

or forget this riddle,

once she's taken in,

there's only one way out,

and you shall recall what I have sayeth,

when the time is ripe.

The voice is quiet and hard for Abby to make out but in a sense, it's relaxing. Her fears, worries and anxieties vanish and she feels weightless. She feels compelled to free herself and join the shadow near the ceiling. But something is restraining her. Abby is anxious, impatient and unwilling to wait for anything. She has the urge to see who's holding her back but they're consumed in the darkness. Suddenly, a powerful light floods the room and Abby shields her eyes, squinting through her fingers. Three silhouettes are carved into the light, the restraint is gone and the figure at the ceiling begins to fall. Abby calls out but her throat is tight and unwilling to talk. 

Abby woke up in a cold sweat, hugging her arms trying to keep warm. Her sheets were sprawled on the ground. She glanced around her room which was shrouded in darkness. Slowly crawling out of bed, Abby reached the rails of her bunkbed and slunk up. Leen was resting peacefully.

Relief swept over Abby. She collapsed on her mattress and closed her eyes. Recollection wasn't easy; it was draining fast. Focus, she thought. What was the meaning of her dream? What were the figures blocked by light? What was restraining her? What did she desire? The voice, what about it soothed her so? Who was talking to her?

The answers refused to show. Abby's energy diminished and sleep overcame her. The dream vanished but there were none others to replace it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

spirit dew: Please review!!!


	2. Awakening

Abby felt a prod at her side and moaned. She rested her head on her arms and felt her eyelids begin to droop...

"Abby!" a voice nearby whispered harshly.

Abby's senses rushed in and her level of alertness rose. She pulled out a pad of paper and acted as though she were taking notes. Her teacher was droning on about last night's assignment which she had stayed up late trying to complete. She glanced at her paper which was neatly covered in an assortment of light sketches.

One of them caught her eye; it was a mixture of abstract letters that floated around her page. She had never seen the pokémon and wondered how the image had come to her. She studied it closely. They were black with large white eyes that could sight her in a crowd and know everything about her. 

The teacher dropped silent which immediately caught the attention of her detached students. Near the edge of the desks appeared a red and white ball, a PokéBall. Abby eagerly snatched it and scanned over the text and the bottom of the ball. "Girafarig, psychic type."

"As you will notice on your desks, you have each been given one pokémon. You may recall noting the pokémon you were interested in earlier this month.

Abby brought the ball to her face and curiously turned it in her palms. She came across a button and without further thought, pressed it. The ball opened and a white light emitted from within and a form began to take shape inside. Beside Abby stood a giraffe looking animal who cautiously slit open her eyes and anxiously peered about. She was half yellow, half brown with pink spikes down her back and little white antlers on her head. The animal neighed softly and rubbed her head into Abby's chest. 

Other students around the room proceeded to do the same and a wide array of pokémon leapt from their balls. Abby tagged her pokémon and burst through the door and into the field. She slid on the grass and fell to the ground. Girafarig trotted up to her trainer and nuzzled her. 

Abby sat up and saw a herd of students charge out of their classrooms. She searched the crowd until she found her sister who was already bounding toward her. Perched on her shoulder was a yellow pokémon with black-tipped ears. 

"Abby! Who'd you get?" her sister asked as she plopped herself on the grass.

"This is Girafarig," Abby said gesturing toward her pokémon. She gazed at her pokémon thoroughly and raised her eyebrows. "But I think Girafa suits her better."

Leen nodded. Her pokémon landed stealthily on the ground and cautiously sniffed Abby. "His name's Pichu. Isn't he cute?" Pichu raised his head and hopped back to Leen.

Abby lied on her hands and gazed beyond the field. She seemed to be lost in her surroundings until Leen interrupted her silent contemplation.

"I'll be right back," Leen said as she sprinted toward the playground. 

Abby sighed and patted Girafa on the neck. She tensed and neighed but this time, it seemed to have a touch of apprehension. Abby looked to see what her source of fear was and noticed a student seated on the grass not far from her.

She knew him right away, his distinguishable features and cold eyes. She had always stayed away from him even though she barely knew him Travis, with his gray-slate eyes and silver-toned hair had a foreboding presence. She shuddered but because of her pokémon's reaction was compelled to watch him.

He sat silent for some time and from deep inside, Abby hoped that Leen would not be returning shortly. Suddenly, a small black creature appeared behind Travis. He whirled around to face the pokémon. A thought struck Abby; it looked exactly like the drawings she had sketched earlier that day. He didn't talk, but something was getting to their minds as the mysterious pokémon floated before Travis. Travis nodded his head periodically as if to indicated his understanding to a statement.

Abby blinked momentarily and the pokémon had vanished. She looked in every possible direction but there was no trace.


	3. Betrayal

spiritdew: i'm sorry it took so long for me to update. i have a lot of homework. i was unhappy with the amount of reviews i received last time as they really do help keep up the motivation. i wish i was in a more humored mood but it's april and i'm busy and i hope to see some reviews!!!11 thanks everybody and enjoy chapter 2 of pools of fire!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Abby held her arms behind and her back and readjusted the straps of her backpack. "I don't know how to describe it to you but it was almost haunting. I didn't like the looks of it."

Leen was uninterested. "That's too bad, wish I could've seen it," she said as she kicked a stone on the sidewalk.

Abby sighed inwardly. She thought this matter concerned her sister too but Leen hadn't shown the least bit of attention. Perhaps she'd mention it later.

Abby threw open the door to their home and darted up the stairs. Leen mimicked her sister and upon entering their room collapsed on her sister's bed. "Long day, I'm tired." Pichu jumped into her arms. "But I'm happy with my pokémon."

Abby stood before Leen and crossed her arms. "Off," she said crossly. Leen jumped off Abby's bed and climbed the ladder to her own.

"What's up with you?" Leen asked from above.

"Oh nothing," Abby replied sarcastically.

"Okay then," Leen landed on the floor and walked downstairs.

Abby thought for a moment. Leen didn't seem ready for a pokémon journey; she wasn't responsible enough. What would happen if she encountered something she wasn't able to deal with herself? Would Abby be able to help?

Abby cast open her bedroom window and pulled herself onto the upper ledge just outside. From there she leapt onto the roof and stared down into her neighborhood. Abby imagined the vast neighborhood that spanned before her shrink as she mentally passed through the numerous towns that were to follow. A chill crawled up Abby's back and she drew her legs up. She felt something slip over her eyes and tighten around the back of her head.

"Leen? Stop it," she joked.

She heard a soft laugh behind her. "This is not Leen," a dark voice said in almost a whisper.

"Shut up Leen, it's not funny."

A knot was pulled at the back of her head and a hand calmly caressed her face. "Wake up Abby, this is no time to dream."

Realization his Abby: this was somebody she'd never seen nor heard and her position on the roof no longer proved safe. She felt her free arms still wrapped around her legs and immediately tried to rip blindfold from her eyes but as she tried to undo the knot, two hands slowly pushed hers to the ground.

"Anger and frustration will not rid my presence," the voice said as Abby felt him rise up. "Before you look, take a guess. Do you know who I am Abby Moore?"

Abby's head spun and she felt weak from fear. Just don't hurt Leen, just don't hurt Leen... she thought. She had been identified which must mean there was a purpose to his arrival.

Weakly Abby said, "I don't want to know, just leave me alone."

There was a laugh and suddenly Abby could no longer detect the person's presence. She felt for the knot at the back of her head and deftly untied it. The colorful streaks in the sky had vanished and the trees below rustled in the wind. Hastily she made her way back to her room and almost tripped flying down the stairs.

"Mom! Have you seen Leen?" she blurted out.

"No honey, she must be around."

Abby dashed back upstairs and straight to the desk in her room. She scanned the paper piled clumsily in the center and came upon a seemingly new note. Scrawled on it was the message: 

Have fun Abby.

Signed: Leen

After studying the note momentarily, Abby could tell the handwriting was not that of her sister's.


	4. Premonition

spiritdew: this chapter came a lot faster than I thought. I guess I just got a stroke of inspiration of something ::looks upward:: well, it works! So enjoy this chapter and I hope to upload the next just as fast!

****

Chapter 3, Premonition

Abby stood terrified with the paper clenched in her fist. She had to find out who it was who was on the roof with her. She suspected him right away. In his voice, in his movement, she sensed an evil.

__

It's my fault, she thought. _I should've fought him. It's my fault she's gone_. A tear fell on her desk and her vision turned blurry. She forced herself to wipe her eyes and pack before she left. Her mind thought too fast to comprehend. She pulled out a small backpack and began stuffing clothes, Poké Balls, her Pokédex and other necessities until it bulged. Then she zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. Turning around slowly, Abby recalled the memories of Leen and herself in this room, the room she might never see again. Beckoning Girafa, she pulled the door shut behind her and made her way downstairs. 

Her mother was seated at the dinner table with a pen in hand staring at a collection of paperwork before her. "Going somewhere?" she asked looking up from the table.

Abby tugged at her backpack straps nervously and said, "Oh, yeah. Don't know how long I'll be. Maybe a week?" Somehow she knew knew it'd be much longer than that but she didn't care to have her mother bug her right now.

"You'll need some food, won't you?" her mother said and without waiting for an answer slipped out of her chair and into the kitchen. Minutes later she returned with 7 packages of neatly wrapped sushi. "This should tide you over. There's a day's worth in each package," she explained while handing over the food.

"Thanks Mom," Abby murmured. "I'll see you soon," _I hope...._ She walked to the door and without turning back stepped outside with Girafa at her side.

The night was dark but splotched with stars and dimly lit street lamps stood before her. The houses on her street blended into the shadows and the road ahead disappeared into the black sky. Except for the distant sounds of the town and cars, it was silent all around. The only thing that kept Abby from feeling as though she had lost her ability to hear was the clop of Girafa's hooves. There was a soft smell of young blossoms that accompanied the arrival of spring.

"Are you fit for riding?" Abby asked her pokémon hopefully although not expecting an answer.

Girafa whinnied softly and turned her head to look at her back as if indicating to hop on. Abby wasn't sure whether Girafa understood her but at the back of her mind, something told her to go ahead. Trusting her instinct, she carefully mounted her willing pokémon.

The two continued throughout the night, Abby had no plans, no direction and no maps for the journey. She was half relying on Girafa to know where to go. The trainer and her pokémon never exchanged dialogue but it was more because they could talk to each other without actually speaking.

Close to dawn, when the sky was just barely glowing a soft pink, a sight that left Abby speechless was yet to be seen. Abby was beginning to feel tired and had almost no energy left. Girafa sensed her trainer's weariness and began searching for a place to rest. Tucked back behind a grove of trees laid a small field.

Girafa approached one of the larger trees and leaned slightly so that Abby could slide off effortlessly. With just enough energy to keep her eyes open, Abby looked up into the branches of the tree. To her surprise there was teenage boy seated on a branch. He spotted her and leapt down with ease.

"You must be Abby," he said quietly.

__

How does everybody know who I am? "Yes," she replied shakily. 

"You are weak from travel, travel which came unexpected. Be brave, have courage. There is an evil, an evil whom you have met. But keep in mind, this is only the beginning. There appeared a red bird-like creature and the mysterious boy jumped onto it's back. In a flash, they vanished into the lilac sky.


	5. Capture

spiritdew: well, this is going alright. don't you just hate wirter's block?! ::sigh:: hope you enjoy it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter 4, Capture**

Abby was warm and the sun stung like darts against her eyes. She rolled over, trying to stay away from the heat overhead. Next to her, Girafa rested peacefully under shade just big enough for herself. Ashamed, Abby pried open her eyes and slowly rose. There was a soft hum of insects all around her and cotton floated around in the air.

Abby leaned over and poked Girafa who seemed just as groggy as her trainer. Abby's throat was parched and she hadn't eaten in over 12 hours. She pulled out a package of sushi and began searching for water. There was a creek lined with trees not far from where she slept. Anxiously, she approached the creek and began shoveling water into her mouth.

Satisfied, she leaned back on her hands and scanned the area. There was rustle of leaves and a soft twitter. Abby jerked her head to see where the noise came from. A branch moved and when she looked closely at it, she noticed two tiny brown talons secured around the limb. Abby reached into her pack and cautiously pulled out a PokŽBall. She pushed the center button silently to enlarge it.

She crept quietly into the brush so as not to be seen then checked

for Girafa. "Girafa! Tackle the tree!" She felt the ground quake a bit

and soon she saw a blur leap out of the brush, over the creek and into the tree. Abby used her sharp eye to see through the falling leaves and track the Pidgey. As soon as she spotted it, it flew out of the tree and disappeared from sight.

Abby remained still, crouched with the PokŽBall grasped in her palm. Her heat was beating fast and her plan of attack started to fade. Suddenly she heard an echo of cries and what sounded like a mass of birds flap their wings. There was a swarm of Pidgey heading back to the meadow and each one had anger buried in their eyes. The leaderÑthe original Pidgey in the treeÑswooped down and headed toward Abby, Just as it was nearing, Girafa pounced across her field of vision and took the bird down. Abby quickly ran over to the pokŽmon and threw the ball with gathered force. "PokŽBall go!

The ball engulfed the bird in a spray of white light. It tipped back

and forth and the center button blinked red. Moments passed when it ceased and an closing tone sounded. Abby picked up the ball and gazed at it intently recalling when she first held Girafa's PokŽBall. "Went to PokŽSchool for a reason, " Abby said pleased.

Abby beckoned Girafa with a whistle and walked back tot where she had awaken. She leaned up against the trunk and crossed her arms, looking out among the tops of the trees. An image flashed in her mind; the boy. The boy she had encountered that morning intrigued her. There must have been a reason why he was in that tree at that time. How did he know her and her journey and what she seeked? Did he know anything about Leen? What was it he had flown away on?

It surprised her, her memory. This morning she had been exhausted and yet she seemed to remember everything about him. Although he hadn't said much, there was something about him that triggered Abby's senses.

Abby wept. She didn't tend to be emotional but right now, she felt so alone and lost. Tears trickled down her cheek and beaded in her eyes. She wished it to stop but the more she wished, the more she cried. She didn't know when she'd be home. She didn't know when she'd ever seen Leen. And lately, everything was shrouded in mystery. All she had was her pokŽmon.

Girafa came near to her and nudged her head into Abby's legs. Abby slid down the trunk and held onto Girafa. The boy was right; she need courage and hope. But it all felt so far from reach now.


	6. Manifest

a/n: i'm sorry this took so longÉ It took me forever to finally upload it

so, I'm having a boring summer, what about you?

andÉ well, hope you like it....

Chapter 5, Manifest 

The room was cold and a dark aura was held within. Goosebumps crawled up Leen's arm as a brisk draft swept past her. She examined the rope binding her wrists and tried another time to untie it with her teeth. Yet again the coil was too powerful. Leen sighed inwardly and glanced around the room. A faint blue tint emitted from a far corner. She heard footsteps approaching her and dropped her head to her knees.

The sound ceased before her and Leen felt compelled to raise her head but decided it better to stay put. She felt the person sit down beside her. "Hey Leen," a dark voice said. "What are you thinking about?

Leen felt spite rise in her throat and hatred seize throughout her. "You know exactly how I feel... go away." She spoke with a strong restraint.

A momentary silence hung in the air. "Let me introduce myself. Travis.

Leen looked up. "I recognize you from school." She observed his features and immediately shivered upon his eyes.

"I know where your sister is," he almost whispered.

A glimmer of hope sped through Leen and quickly faded. Convincing herself not to act likeable, she replied, "what, she's at home, right?

"She left yesterday. She's searching for you.

Leen wasn't surprised. Abby was usually very protective of her sister. But this time, Leen was thankful. She didn't desire to show her excitement but instead questioned further.

"And how would you know?" she inquired.

"Nevermind that. I thought you'd like to know.

"Why, to raise false hopes?

"You sure like to be stubborn," the boy replied, taken a back. "Come with me and I'll show you," he said and offered his hand.

Leen immediately pushed it away and stood up. "Fine." She timidly followed Travis down a narrow hallway shrouded in cold shadows. She bit her lip and stared up and down the walls that blended into the darkness. Leen was beginning to feel numb when they entered an open chamber and proceeded toward the center. Leen held her hands clasped and waited for something to occur.

Travis raised hi arms into the air as though he were calling forth something. Then he cried, "Creatures of the dark, show yourself and let us feel your power!

The ground trembled and Leen braced herself. Her instincts screamed at her to flee, turn back but her body refused and she convinced herself to remain grounded. The ceiling began to part and she jerked her head upward. A blinding light flashed before her and she shielded her eyes. Her every motion felt weak and powerless as though her very life were being sucked from her. She felt the light dim and cautiously lowered her arm and peered out.

Terrifying images filled her mind and she slowly backed away. To grasp the sight before her was impossible.


	7. Safe?

a/n: finished my next chapter. don't have much else to say. grrrÉ. The format toolbar isn't working!! That's why nothing's bold or somethingÉ bored. enjoy

Chapter 6, Safe?

Abby blinked and noticed Girafa lying beside her, her head resting on her front legs. She felt as if she'd slept for days. It was only dusk. She carefully slipped out of her awkward position against the tree and shuffled past her pokemon. Girafa, sensing her waking trainer, whinnied and trotted after Abby. Suddenly realizing the absence of food and the call of hunger, she pulled out a pack of sushi from her sack.

She felt a tingle as the breeze brushed her legs. But something was different. The air was distinctly warn and pleasant and it carried a sweet smell with it. Like blossoms. Abby sniffed the air; Girafa mimicked her trainer. Girafa's ears pricked up and she glanced around with quick movements of her head. Without further thought she turned to face the opposite direction and ran off. Abby turned around swiftly. She tried to hide her shock but failed.

"Sorry to startle you. Did you want to see your sister?" the boy asked.

Abby spoke ahead of herself. "Who are you? And why are you following me?

The boy blushed. "I'm Alvar. I'm notÉ" he stopped as though finding that his explanation wasn't good enough. "Well I am. But it's for your own safety.

Abby was about to cry, do you know how many times I've heard that? then remembered ashamedly that it was her own voice scolding her sister, Leen.

It was Abby's turn to blush. She was now self-conscious of her actions. Like a young girl too shy to speak to a young boy so only stares at him, she took a moment to stop and look at him.

Beauty struck her and she instantly wished she could hide. His eyes were a magnificent shade of green as if he'd captured the sea in them. His hair was the color of almonds and shone in the last rays of the sun. He was slender, gorgeous, she almost wished to hug him then and there and take him away with her. His skin was lightly tanned and she recognized the faint smell of blossoms drifting through the air.

AlvarÉ she whispered to herself. She searched for her senses and pulled them back to her. "For my safety? Why? I'm looking for my sister, that's all.

Alvar sighed and looked away. "Your sister is the whole reason you're in danger." He turned to face her again and Abby barely managed to keep a straight face. She thought a moment. It made no sense. She should be able to find her, bring her home and that would be the end. "What's endangering me?

"It's too complicated to explain right now." He put his fingers to his mouth and proceeded to make a sharp whistle. From a patch of trees behind him there came an orange glow and Abby spotted flamed. Soon she noted that the flames were part of his pokemon, his fire horse. The horse cautiously approached Alvar but did not continue to meet Abby.

"This is Rapidash," Alvar introduced then calmed the creature by rubbing his hand on her muzzle. He comforted her with small sounds under his breath then took Abby's hand and guided it through the horses' mane. Abby winced and gritted her teeth, prepared for the burning sensation. Surprisingly, no such sensation followed. Alvary released her hand and she stroked the creature's mane.

"She's beautiful," Abby said in a daze. Small sparks flew from the pokemon and the horses' eyes blended into the night surrounding them.

Abby reluctantly snapped out of her daze and whistled to her own pokemon. The short giraffe playfully jumped from the nearby bush and cantered straight up to Alvar. Rapidash dug his powerful hoof into the ground and snorted. Frightened, Girafa whinnied, slowly backed away then ran back to Abby.

Abby fell to her knees and hugged Girafa. Alvar laughed sincerely. Then he seemed to compose himself and mounted his horse. "We should be going if you wish to see your sister," he advised.

Abby nodded and hopped on Girafa and only afterward did she notice the great difference in their height.

"Night is the best time to ride. Our destination should remain hidden. Just follow Rapidash's trail. If your Girafarig has any trouble keeping up, whistle and I'll stop." And without further instruction, he kicked Rapidash, waited for Abby to do the same and galloped off into the dark.


	8. Enter

a/n: so yeah, here's the first battle scene. yayÉ so, hope to get some feedback. enjoy.

by the way, I am editing the other chapters throughougly so i'll be re-posting them soon.

side note: e's with accents become sum symbols when changed to HTML docs

and dot dot dots, become some other wierd symbol. just ignore them.

Chapter 7, Enter 

The night air whirled around as Abby kept her eye on Rapidash's flame-lit trail. It was true, Girafa was not as fast as Alvar's horse but she was trying her best to keep up. Alvar turned back occasionally to make sure Abby wasn't too far behind.

At one point, Girafa began to lag and Alvar disappeared from sight. Abby panicked momentarily then hastily whistled. The path ahead began to light up and she heard the sound of hooves. Alvar stopped beside Abby and said, "It's not much further. We should hurry." Abby kicked Girafa again and they continued down the trail.

Soon afterward, Rapidash slowed to a trot and fell alongside Girafa. "We're here." Alvar said. Abby scanned the area. The sun was just visible on the horizon and the trees surrounding them stood out against the glow. They were standing on a narrow path and through the growth on the right stood an open field that looked carved into the forest.

"Does Girafa fight well?" Alvar asked. The question entered Abby's mind then the word Ôfight' disappeared from her vocabulary.

"Fight?" Abby asked dumb struck. Her goal upon leaving her home hadn't been to prepare for battle but only to find Leen. It had never occurred to her that her sister's captors might be armed.

"Is that a problem?" Alvar questioned, not registering Abby's distress.

"Er, yes. She hasn't been trained." The words stung Abby's throat.

Alvar blinked He considered the problem. "I'll handle it. You should keep hidden.

Abby nodded and disappeared with Girafa into the brush before her.

Two streaks appeared from the sky and landed silently in front of Alvar. This was the second time Abby had seen them and she could no longer contain her curiosity. She poked her head out of the brush and whispered to Alvar, "Who are they?" and pointed to the creatures.

"This is Latias," he said stroking his hand down the red pokŽmon's neck. "And this is her brother Latios," and patted the identical looking blue one. "I'll tell you more about them later," and mounted Latias. Then he turned again to face Abby and whispered, "I promise.

Latias and Latios kicked off the ground and flew over Abby's head to enter the unknown territory. Abby quickly trod through the plants to gain a better view of the upcoming battle. Alvar and his pokŽmon hovered in the air before cautiously alighting on the field in front of a structure compiled of crumbling stone and covered in strange markings.

Upon reaching the ground, four black creatures advanced on Latias and Latios. They looked like dogs with curved horns atop their heads and dagger-shaped tails. Latias backed up, opened her wings and tried to get into the air. One dog leapt up, snatched her wing with its teeth and jerked it toward the ground. Alvar shouted, "Damn Houndoom!" and chased after the dog.

Latias cried and attempted to blast an attack at it from its mouth but another Houndoom tackled her and sank his teeth into her neck. She screamed and viciously shook her neck from side to side and threw the dog across the field. Alvar threw his PokŽBall down and a moment later Rapidash emerged and immediately charged at an oncoming Houndoom.

Abby grimaced at the fight and scolded herself for not enough training. She felt a cold splash on her cheek and gazed up. Even at the dark hour she could see the sky was overcast and heavy, grey clouds were closing in. A dot on her arm, on her nose.

A dog pounced on Latios and slammed him to the ground. The dog opened his mouth and created a ball of fire while Latios fought to free himself. He cried when the fireball missed his head, instead singeing his neck.

Another dog clamped his fangs on Rapidash's ankle and began dragging her backwards. Rapidash collapsed on his knees and tried to turn to attack the Houndoom only resulting in further injury to her legs. Warm blood was seeping between the dog's teeth and trickling down to her hoof and she whinnied in pain. Finally she gathered enough strength to turn her head sharply and emit a blast of fire from her mouth. The Houndoom scowled and backed off.

In a free moment, Latias took off into the air, formed a ball of psychic energy in her mouth and swiftly shot it back at her predators. One dodged the speeding sphere and shut its eyes tight, focusing its dark powers on its prey. The sky shook, bolts of black lightning struck Latias and she plummeted downward. The four Houndoom crowded around and fell into a attacking

position.

Aware of their plan, Latias swooped and soared back into the sky a moment before touching land. Latios looked around and noticed his was ungaurded so kicked off and joined his sister in flight. Together, they focused their energy to produce a enormous wave that made the ground tremble and every Houndoom fell to the ground paralyzed.

Rapidash cautiously approached the motionless pokŽmon and sniffed them. Latias and Latios flew down gracefully and landed beside Alvar. Abby emerged from the bushes and bounded up to hug Alvar. Then, realizing what she had just done, she blushed and stepped away. Alvar looked bewildered.

Abby glanced at the opening to the structure and looked back to Alvar. He nodded, beckoned Rapidash and slipped into the shadows of the foreboding building.


End file.
